


The Scent of Roses

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And thus Kanaya and Rose spend an evening in the control room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Targlaciare.  
> My tumblr is naesnark.tumblr.com

  She smelt of roses.

  Fresh, sweet, flowery. But so much her own scent. I dare to consider insulting comparing it to anything else. Rose's scent is hers, so undoubtedly hers.

  She smelt of summer. She smelt as the Sun and Light itself. She smelt of things anew and of wisdom. Her skin was pearly white, her small pores shuddering as my nosebridge brushed against them.

  Rose released a small chuckle. A soft tingle of her throat, filling my ears of glee and raising the corners of my mouth into a smile.

  "Now now, darling, if you move, you lose half the experience." I kept my eyes closed, whispering against the bare hollow of her throat.

  "I would say it is a hard enough effort to remain quiet as you thoroughly inspect my skin. Have you found what you were so carefully looking for?"

"Not quite." I chuckled "You may have to give me another moment."

  "Oh, I understand now. This thrills you, being in this computer room, where someone can just walk in... you would most likely pull back, flushing and allow me to make the most of the situation. If I were not too busy shoving away the awkward in the atmosphere."

  I blinked, for a moment. "You believe someone would walk in?" I looked at the transporter.

  She took her hands to my face. "Oh no, that was _not_ meant for you to stop."

  "I would barely dream I would reach the day you would beg me not to stop, Rose." I jested.

  She lifted an eyebrow, bringing herself closer to my features "Oh, _please_ , Kanaya, _do not stop._ "

  I was struck for a moment, leaving her to laugh in a relaxed manner.

  "Rose"

  "Kanaya, please. Do not play these games with me, you are bound to lose." She tilted her head to the left side and smiled gently "Do go on."

  I grinned softly, making my way to her shoulder and tapping it with my lips, leaving a small trail of lipstick along the muscle of her neck and throat, up to her chin and through her jawline.

  Her skin is flawless, her jaw is angular, strong, yet delicate. Her nose is small, round and resolute. I smile softly to myself as I press my lips on her cheekbones, which make a perfect angle with her jaw, accentuating the hidden strength of her eyes.

  Her eyes are as mutable as the seasons on Earth. Quiet and thoughtful in a moment, becoming piercing in the next, as she releases a sharp comment. She always seems serene and absorbed, although almost frightningly aware of all things around her. And yet, she could turn her gaze to me and let the purple melt into me, embracing all that I am in a mist of lavender-coloured sweetness.

  "Kanaya, really, how on earth are we going to be able to explain the smudges across my face when we make our way to our room?"

  I would not give her the satisfaction of another victory, not so soon.

  "You may answer your own question now."

  "You simply do not. Or..."

  She gazed intently at the transporter. I blinked.

  "Rose, you could not possibly be considering-"

  "How exactly can we gain control of and jam that inconvenient little thing?" She got up, leaving me on the couch following her steps. She went to one of the computers and hit a few keys. She grinned slightly, bringing a candle up to the transporter and atempting to teleport it. The gadget buzzed, shuddered, but the candle remained in place. "Perfect."

  "I believed you knew nothing of programing." I breathed.

  "Have you forgotten when Karkat unwillingly and very terminantly jammed the whole communication server on the meteor? Let's just say I kept a close on the repairs."

  "You were just seeking an opportunity." I blinked "How sly of you."

  "Kanaya, I would do anything for you."

  "Yes, let us pretend you did not just do this for your personal enjoyment."

  "No, I did it for _our_ personal enjoyment. It is quite different. However" she came closer to me and sat ontop of me "I am not enjoying anything just yet."

  I did not make her wait much longer, kissing her earlobe as she came closer, then kissing her lips as gently as I possibly could, letting her kiss fill me.

  We kissed for several minutes, enjoying each other's proximity a bit more innocently than one would think, before turning it into something more passionate. Suddenly we are tangled. I fall on my back, stroking her sides with my palms, the silk of her god tier garments seeming like sandpaper under my touch, comparing to the smooth bareness of her skin. I seek it, removing her hood carefully, letting her hair, now long from the time spent here, fall on my face, impressively in place regardless of the moment. She removes her own headband, chuckling to me as I reach for the zipper of her dress. She stands up, for a moment, letting slide down her curves, perfectly still. I follow the folds of fabric, frollicking against her hips and falling to her ankles.

  She stood beautiful, reaching for my shirts and pulling them both at once. I raise my arms to aid her, relieved to feel myself free of the unconvinient top, letting her remove my skirt, unzipping the hidden zipper on the diagonal sewing of it.

  We lay together, in silence, kissing and caressing our skins, bringing each other close between small whispers and smiles.

  Our facial expressions become blurred, too intense a feeling to express with a smile, we found ourselves closer, intertwining our bodies once more. Another soft moan follows our embrace and we feel closer.

  We are merged in our pleasure, clenching our teeth in syncrony and muttering indeciphrable loving phrases we were too absorbed to hear and assimilate.

  I breathed her name into her ear, as she let her face fall hard against my shoulder, suffocating a yelp as we climaxed.

  She falls heavily on me, panting softly. I hear her chuckle and making herself comfortable in my arms. It did not take us too long to fall alseep.

  And thus I dreamt with the smell of roses and sunlight.


End file.
